Baby Zouk
|artist=Dr. Creole |year=1999https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KOS-0058 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 |pc= / / (Remake) |gc= / / (Remake) |lc=Instrumental |mashup=Duet Mashup available (JD3) |kcal=16 |dura=2:25 |pictos = 40 (Classic) 43 (Mashup) |nowc = BabyZouk (Classic) BabyZoukAR (Mashup) |audio = }}"Baby Zouk" by Dr. Creole is featured on (as an unlockable song), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a woman with orange curly hair, an orange and yellow blouse, yellow and orange diagonal stripe shorts, an orange bracelet, and orange strappy heels. '''Remake In the remake, her shirt is in mint and orange with a few traces of lavender. P2 P2 '''is a man with short orange and yellow hair, orange sunglasses, a red and white jacket with an orange shirt, red pants, and white shoes. '''Remake In the remake, his shirt is in a light shade of purple and white with orange highlights. The yellow stripe in his hair is now mint. Babyzouk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Babyzouk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Babyzouk coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyzouk coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place on a beach, which consists of purple silhouettes of palm trees, a watermelon, a green popsicle, sand, and water. At four points during the routine, a piece of candy is seen hanging from the sky to act as a limbo bar. Mashup Baby Zouk ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Dancers *Baby Zouk'' GM1 *''Da Funk '' *''No Limit '' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' *''Da Funk'' *''No Limit'' *''Baby Zouk'' GM2 *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' *''No Limit'' *''Baby Zouk'' GM3 Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Throw your right arm up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right arm up and jump. Babyzouk jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 babyzoukgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) BZ GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Babyzouk jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 babyzoukgm3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) BZ GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Throw your right arm up. (Baby Zouk) Gold Move 3: Throw your right arm up and jump. (Baby Zouk) Babyzouk jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BSMUGM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Babyzouk jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 BSMUGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby Zouk appeared in these following Mashups: * Baby Zouk * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Trivia General *''Baby Zouk'' is the first song in the series by Dr. Creole. *''Baby Zouk'' originally went for 1 minute 35 seconds but in all the games that it appears in, it has been extended to 2 minutes 30 seconds. **Along with Twist and Shake It, this is one of two songs in to be extended. Classic *The background reappears in Rock Lobster in . *P2 messes up on a move (it can be seen at 2:09 in the video below) and P1 almost messes up on another move (at 1:13). *This is the first unlockable song in the game, however, it takes a much longer time to unlock the Mashup. *The files for Baby Zouk show that the original pictograms are separated, implying that pictograms were going to slide in from different directions in . **This is also seen in a beta picture for No Limit. *There are two pictogram errors in all games the song appears in: one after Gold Move 1 and one after Gold Move 2 (one of them can also be seen in the Just Dance 3 picture below). In both, the colors are reversed. *In the version of the routine, both players undergo a forced backwards movement. It can be seen well if slowed down. **The remade version, instead, has a forced movement at the beginning that pulls P1 to the center of the screen. * In , some of the pictograms appeared half-cut. *The album coach was made with a white fade similar to the ones in and . Mashup *This is the only unlockable song with a Mashup. **However, it has only 4 different coaches (No Limit, Sway (Quién Será), Da Funk, and Baby Zouk), the lowest number in the series. *The Gold Moves from Sway (Quien Sera) and Da Funk are not counted. **Also, the Gold Move pictogram from Sway (Quien Sera) (which is not counted as a Gold Move) is thinner on the Xbox 360. Gallery Game Files Babyzoukgift.png|''Baby Zouk'' Babyzoukmashup.png|''Baby Zouk'' (Mashup) babyzouk.jpg|''Baby Zouk'' (Remake) Babyzouk_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach BabyZouk_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner babyzouk_cover@2x.jpg| cover 392.png|P2 s avatar 200392.png|P2 s golden avatar 300392.png|P2 s diamond avatar babyzoukpictos.png|Pictograms Tex1 512x512 5591dfd14dd926f3 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) Promotional Images zB1Lvq5.png|Promotional coach (P2) Beta Elements BabyZoukBetaGM2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 BabyZoukBetaGM1.png|Beta Gold Move 2 BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Beta/Solo pictograms 1-14 BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Beta/Solo pictograms 15-19 BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|Beta/Solo pictogram 20 BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Beta/Solo pictograms 21-22 BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Beta/Solo pictogram 23 BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|Beta/Solo pictograms 24-25 Others Baby Zouk BG.png|Background PicError.png|Pictogram error (swapped colors) Videos Official Audio Baby Zouk (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Baby Zouk (As Heard In the Video Game "Just Dance 3") Gameplays 'Classic' Baby Zouk - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Baby Zouk - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Baby Zouk - Just Dance Now Baby Zouk - Just Dance 2016 Baby Zouk - 舞力全开：活力派 'Mashup' Baby Zouk (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Baby Zouk - Dr. Creole Just Dance 3 Baby_Zouk_-_Dr._Creole_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation de:Baby Zouk es:Baby Zouk Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Extended Songs Category:Songs by Dr. Creole